The start of a revolution
by TheIcyFeather
Summary: Turning the clocks back to when the revolutionary Dragon was young. The reason why the revolution started, a painful history and an inspirational country.
1. The worst mistake

Long before the pirate age began and the Revolutionary army was formed, not all islands around the world obeyed the world government whole heartedly. A single country in particular shone like a lonely candle in a moonless night. That countries name…Lurabelle….

_**PROLOGUE-**_

Dragon was nine years old and was being trained to be a marine by his farther Garp. Like Luffy, he hated the thought of being a marine and was being 'guided to the road of salvation' by Garp's fist of love. But unlike Luffy, Garp was at home in the Goa kingdom most of the time, not out at sea.

"Hey Daaaad when are we gunna eat?" Dragon moaned with a pathetic look on his face.

They had been training since dawn and he hadn't had so much as a cracker all day.

"Ha, you're hungry already!?" Garp laughed

"You've eaten enough dirt to last a month! How can you even think about food?"

"Well why don't you try it? Then you'd know how it feels…" Dragon groaned half to himself.

Garp lazily got up and started to smile, then a huge grin spread across his face…but that turned into a sly and evil smirk. This made Dragon feel uneasy.

"Fine, let's go home and eat then!"

Dragon knew there was a catch as well as he knew night from day so didn't hold his breath.

"_IF…_" He continued and turned towards the shore

"…you swim to that small island over there, build a raft, and sail back!"

The young Dragon was gone in a flash, with the thought of finally eating willing him on. The island was barely in eye sight but was reasonably easy to get to. He dived into the salty water and made for the grey blur in the distance. He wacked his foot against a rock that he didn't notice but ignored the pain and swam at full speed.

As he got closer to the sandy beach, he noticed a ship docked there and decided that it would be best to avoid. He had a bad feeling about it. Luckily, it was on the other side of a fairly dense forest. Dragon sat drying his clothes out of reach from the calm waved that hugged the land, he may be in a hurry, but he didn't want to catch a cold. His stomach started to groan reminding him of how hungry he was and how little he ate. H put his hand on it, not that it could do anything to help. Pain throbbed in his foot from when he had hit it. 'Curse that bloody rock,' he thought a frown had covered across his face, he still had a terrible feeling about coming here.

Slowly, he got back on his feel and stumbled to the forest with a limp. The sky was turning to a deep shade of blue but red streaks of cloud still lingered in the turning sky. Dragon collected some vines and fallen timber around the forest floor and got to work on his raft.

He pressed on deeper to find suitable vines, but he had a shiver down his spine, as he got the feeling he was being watched. Quickly, he swung his head round to see who was there, only trees and undergrowth were behind him but he didn't dare move back. Someone was there. He knew it. Voices could be heard from the direction he came from, they didn't seem to be aware that he was there, but he ran in the opposite direction anyway. He ran for about two minutes before realising that he had made the biggest mistake of his life!

He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't twitch a finger. Suddenly, all the pain and hunger he had felt had disintegrated; an ember in the ocean. A large campfire roared in the center of the clearing and all eyes were on him. In the corner of his eye, a ship stood proud, the flag on top was marked with a famous crest. Around it was the name of true fear.

'_World Govt.'_


	2. A new member

The words echoed in Dragon's head and he lost all hope of escaping. A ridicules looking man with a bubble on his head stood behind the smouldering fire. He sat on a huge chair that resembled a throne and was guarded by many high ranking government militants; a long carpet was laid out from his throne to the war ship behind. Slaves with chains and shackles held up the noble and his chair, their eyes clouded with a curtain of pain and fear.

The Celestial Dragon let out a small laugh after a painful minute of eerie silence.

"Hee hee hee. A small boy appliers to have crossed the path of a Celestial Dragon," His voice was deep and icy.

"Don't think that you can escape, boy. Capture him. He'll make a fine addition to my collection." After he gave the command, the guard sitting next to him got up and slowly headed for Dragon. Still, he was unable to move and he ceased to breathe. This was his end. Dragon closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. Before long, he could feel hands grab him by his arms and he shivered uncontrollably. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"You should have never come here," he whispered. His grasp was cold and tight.

"Put him on the ship with the other children, finally the fun can start"

"As you wish, sir…"

Dragon shivered franticly, the thought of what 'the fun' was petrified him. The ship was grand and well looked after by the many other slaves on deck. The elegant stairs and crystal chandeliers stood out most with their fine beauty. They past several rooms until they had got to the back of the ship, on one side of the door, golden chains and small, detailed designs painted it, on the other side however, dust and grime. A trap door lay in the heart of the room with chains and locks steeling any hope of escape from below. It took a few minutes for the man to unlock them, some needed keys, and others were cracked by codes. The room was lighted by cheap candles that let out a dim light. It was still hard to navigate the room because it was so dark. Several other children were chained up against the wall like prisoners. Dragon was lead towards them and like them, hung on the wall against his will.

"The Master will be with you shortly. Because he's a generous host, he will give you his insignia personally." He left through the only exit leaving the room in total silence.

"A new one," a young girl mustered, breaking the silence.

"That makes ten. You won't last long, you don't have enough experience to live through hell. I feel sorry for you..."

"What are you talking about?" Dragon asked, but it barley came out.

"Ha! Don't tell me they haven't told you about the game their starting!?"

"What game?"

Immediately after his response, he remembered the Celestial Dragon said.

"Finally the fun can start…" He repeated.

"That's right… _HIS_ fun that is…"

The girl sighed

"This is going to be hell for us…" She mumbled to herself.

Another child answered his question, an older boy with a burn mark down the center of his face.

"Ten children go through inhumane and impossible tasks… The two that survive the longest get to live for a while longer, of course, the others die."

"WHAT!?" Dragon mouthed

"Horrible right?" The girl continued

The two other slaves kept talking at him but he couldn't hear what they were saying. 'Ten children go in… Only two come out…' The thought buzzed round his head until it was the only thing he could hear and think.

The Celestial Dragon Trotted in the filthy room smugly. He was carrying something in both hands but Dragon couldn't concentrate on what it was. His vision was blurred and he felt his consciousness fading, but he couldn't pass out. The thought still filled is mind in fast echoes overlapping each other, 'Ten kids in, two come out. Ten go in two come out…'

"Well then newcomer, welcome to hell" The Celestial Dragon started.

"I have a feeling you are going to be a strong competitor!"

Dragon looked him square in the eyes, giving him an icy glare that pierced through him, making him shudder. The other slaves starred at him amazed.

"N-now then… no need for that horrible look… _I know!_ As punishment, I'm going to give you a scar that covers one side of your scary, scary face. If you're lucky, it will miss your eye and you will dodge blindness!"

He moved the heated pole towards him and realised what he was doing. He was going to burn his insignia on the left hand side of Dragon's face! A horrible burning noise of fiery metal on contact with skin, and the rancid smell of burned flesh wavered in the air… But he didn't scream. He didn't shout or call for help. He just stared. Everyone was speechless. The candle in the room went out leaving the room in total darkness…well almost. A single light glowed bright and fiery. The insignia.

Dragon opened his eye. He refused to flinch as an act of defiance. He adjusted to the new light and saw through the darkness all of the children and other slaves on the wall staring in awe. The Celestial Dragon and body guards did the same. The burning staff fell to the floor with a few short thuds.

The tension couldn't be cut with a knife; the knife would most likely be cut instead. Five whole minutes strolled by before the Celestial Dragon was mentally prepared to speak.

"L-l-l-let-ts g-go ba-back now…" He was able to stutter out.

"I-I Think he has learned his l-lesson…" He turned tail and left as fast as he could, not that fast.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" the girl next to him squealed in amazement.

"I was _so_ wrong about you, I thought you were week but you're super strong! My name is Veluchia, from the country Lurabelle, who are you?"

"D-Dragon…"

"Wow _seriously_? Well, I guess you're as scary as one!"

"You know, you're pretty energetic for a slave," Dragon stupidly blurted out. He tensed up immediately after he said it realising what he'd done.

"Well, my parents wanted to get rid of me at an early age because of…of…well never mind, bottom line is they thought that offering me to the Celestial Dragons would give them more favour. It worked."

"Oh… I-I'm so sorry…"

Don't worry about it," she laughed inwardly. Who was she trying to fool?

A single tear holding all of her sorrow and grief fell down her cheek. She was about the same age as Dragon. She had long, wisps of blonde hair and leaf green eyes cowering behind a dark wall of years of pain and torture. She wore black shorts that had long since lost their colour and a once white tank top, filtered with tears and blood patches; on her right arm, she had a distinctive, long symbol, identical to the one on the face of the boy that was to the left of him.

"Hey, what's with that thing on your arm? ...It isn't th-"

"-It's the master's crest," she answered

"But-" he was cut off again

"The master thinks that he's better than all of the other dragons so he made his own insignia"

"Oh…" That made perfect sense

"You have one on your eye" she pointed out

"Well don-…"

"W-What's wrong?"

The pain stabbed him like a blunt sword slowly piercing a large hole into someone's gut. His vision faded again as this time he really did pass out, as his last thought was how long it would take Garp to find out what happened.

**Goa kingdom-**

The last traces of day had long been terminated and Garp couldn't help but worry as he finally decided to see if he was OK. He thought that he had ran away because the training was too hard or that he this was a trap and once he got to the island he'd be pummelled with rocks. He made his way over in a fishing boat in very little time. Once on the beach, he saw foot prints leading into the forest but he took an unusual rout in so he followed the trail of dropped vines and discarded timber until he'd got to a half built raft.

"Hey! Dragon! Where are you!?"

He waited for a response or a signal or something, but nothing came. Only the sound of crickets humming and leaves in the breeze came from within. Garp looked round for evidence of where his son was, 'he probably hit his head on a branch and passed out… or maybe he took a nap because he was tired of training today,' he thought hopefully, trying to calm himself down.

"Oi, Dragon you can come out now!" He called again.

He saw evidence of a struggle as building material was dropped and stepped on, in a split second, he was over there following the trail. He was sure now, something was chasing him or there was a threat that scared him. Soon enough, he saw a thorny vine that Dragon must have been snagged on; there was some blue fabric off his shirt caught on a thorn with a blood patch. Garp's hands started shaking as he thought of all of the possibilities.

"Dragon?" he called, almost in a whisper.

He charged through the clearing that Dragon had made, in the corners of his eyes, he saw more thorns like before. He darted through _begging _that nothing happened or that it wasn't too late until he came to the end, the large forest clearing next to the sea. His heart stopped. A died down fire still burned the remains of the timber.

"N-no" Garp whimpered.

There was a long trail of blood leading from the side of the once big fire to the edge of the sea, turning the glittering tide to crimson. Something the size of a young child lay there. Dark. Unmoving. Garp stumbled towards it hopelessly, tears flooding down his face. There he knelt, emotionless. Tears still fell in gallons but weather he was glad or mortified, he didn't know. Luckily, the animal leaving the trail of blood was a large boar, but Dragon was still missing.


	3. The trials that lie ahead

(Note: The name Veluchia is pronounced Vel-u-_**sh**_-ia)

The pain was overwhelming. Dragon had only just regained consciousness but already, the pain and hunger he felt was unbearable. The candles in the room had been re-lit and he cast a half assed glance around the cramped cellar to confirm that what happened wasn't a dream.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Veluchia yawned,

"You sound like you just woke up too"

"Well, what I meant was, you've been out for two days"

"TWO DAYS!?" he repeated

"Yup, thanks, you stalled us for time. The intensive labour was going to start yesterday, but they thought that you were dead or something!"

Dragon's stomach made a loud gurgling noise,

"I'm hungry…" Dragon moaned

"Get used to it," Veluchia laughed.

A boy a few spaces away began to stir,

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!?" He yelled unexpectedly.

"_God_, why are you making friends at a time like this?"

"Well _excuse _me princess" Dragon countered

"HA! Good one!" Veluchia burst out with laughter.

The kid fell silent, but they still gave each other the evils. It looked like Dragon found a new rival.

The door to the cellar swung open. The Celestial Dragon or Master, as the other slaves address him as came walking through proudly.

"Now then, I see Sleepy head has woke up from his beauty sleep"

All of the children looked down to avoid eye contact with him. It seemed as if Dragon's charade two days ago had made him the talk of the ship, this wasn't going to end well for him, but he didn't regret anything. 'To think Dad wanted me to work under these bastards…' Dragon thought with an unreadable expression on his face.

"If fate is in your favour," the Master started,

"Your tiny bodies will give way after the first challenge. Today is going to be a test of strength, if you can't lift your weight, you will be squished, isn't that delightful?"

'Just what is he trying to accomplish?' Dragon wondered.

"You are probably thinking that this task is pointless"

'Yes'

"…and don't get me wrong, it is"

'So you're not a complete idiot…'

"But I just like to watch young children suffering and dying because they are inferior to me. HA HA HA HA HA!"

'…But you are a colossal cunt'

The Master kept laughing nonstop frustrating Dragon to the point that the only thing stopping him from turning the laughing chimpanzee into fish paste was the chains and shackles that stole his freedom, but it didn't stop him from trying so hard to get free that his wrists bled. They were given a slice of mouldy bread each and a small cup of fairly squidgy milk. The texture and flavour of his rations made him gag, but he was grateful that he got anything before he starved to death. After, they were given a number from one to ten; Dragon was seven, Veluchia was eight and the boy that hated social contact was six.

"The Master has ordered me to lead you outside for your strength test today." One of the guards obliged.

"If you refuse to behave, you will be shot where you stand." The other added.

The children were lead out in number order and lined up. In front of them, a large metal slab big enough to squish someone like a fly swat. The image of one of the kids getting squished because of the weight sent a chill down his spine.

"I think you all know what's going to happen here, slowly we will pile the weights on and if you can't support the magnetic slabs, you will be reduced into a pool of blood and guts" the master declared.

Several of the kids started to hurl at the thought of it. Dragon took a side glance at Veluchia and they exchanged a horrified look.

"Great! I can't wait until the first collapses" the Master giggled.

They held up the metal sheets above their heads and before long, the weights piled on. Dragon was used to this kind of treatment from his training and easily took about fifty kilos without breaking a sweat. A smaller girl on the other hand struggled to hold ten. Dragon desperately wanted to help her but they were chained to the floor. They added weights at different times and the guard put all sixty kilos of weight on before most took thirty. Veluchia was holding up OK but she did struggle to hold forty which was the limit for the girls. Dragon found that he couldn't look away from the little girl no matter how hard he tried and knew what her fate was. He wanted to stop this madness. He wanted to kill his master, no, the government who worship these demons.

"This is awful" he choked

"I know" Veluchia replied in a hoarse whisper.

All eyes were glued to the girl was now holding twenty five kilos on her magnetic metal sheet, and her arms were giving way.

"Twenty six" Dragon muttered

"Twenty seven… twenty eight… twenty nine…"

The Master laughed. Dragon snapped. Tears streamed down Veluchia's red, swollen face.

The rest of the day consisted of typical slave jobs; washing plates, cleaning the ship and mending old clothes mostly. They were abused and frequently whipped for no reason. Images of home and his friends made his eyes well up in tears but then the memory of the soft green grass and ten tormented children erased his previous thoughts.

'What is this world coming to?'

Back in the cellar, they were fed a bowl of gruel and some water to last them the rest of the night, not that anyone had much of an appetite after what they had witnessed.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice sounded

"Are you?" Dragon responded

"That depends. Physically I'm fine, but mentally I'm scarred"

"I promise, if I ever escape… I will change this world"

"…Or die trying"

"If we get out alive that is"

"We have to try"

Dragon let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Let's promise then" Dragon perked up

"If one of us… no… _when_ one of us escapes, lets promise that we'll shake the world to its core!"

"Yeah!"

**Goa kingdom-**

It had been almost a week since the disappearance of Dragon and the only evidence that the marines reported was a pirate ship that was sunk. Garp didn't want to believe it but what else could have happened? He had to think this out in bite size chunks to believe it.

'Dragon was running away from pirates…got abducted when he ran into their campsite…was then obliterated by Navy cannons…'

That didn't help him at all. A knock on the door woke him up from his thoughts. Garp wasn't amused in the least when he saw that Dragon's old friends appeared.

"Heeeyyy! Is Dragon home?" Chid one asked

Garp didn't know how to explain it to them; they were so beautifully ignorant.

"Umm…no…he isn't…"

"Aw what? Really?" child two moaned

"That's a shame. When will he be back?" child one asked

"Well…"

"Where is he" child three interrogated

'Shit, what am I supposed to say? Sorry kids, but your best friend was incinerated by the very people who he trained to be?' Garp thought

The kid's faces looked mortified

"What?" Garp asked getting a little un-easy about the looks he was receiving

"Sorry, he's dead. Goodbye!" Garp snapped and slammed the door in the kid's faces.

"What…?" child two muttered

"Incinerated…" Child three spoke calmly

"That's _SO_ cool" chid one howled and was given the death glare by the other two.

Garp had said his thoughts out loud…..

It had been three years since the abduction of Dragon and every day since, the children lived in fear of what activity the Celestial Dragon would conger up; on the second week, the guards dressed them up in red and sent angry bulls running after them and left two casualties, dropping their numbers from nine down to seven. The month after that, one child made another jump and she dropped a plate. She was beaten to death with a metal ladle in cold blood, the boy that made her drop the plate went insane and was shot in the heart the next morning. That made five.

"First it was Three, then Five and Nine, after that was Ten and Four." Veluchia stated

"Now we're half of what we used to be."

"Told ya not to make friends didn't I?" The child numbered six pointed out in his painfully arrogant tone of voice.

"Well the friend I made isn't dead," Dragon retaliated

"So? When one of you dies, you'll just be disappointed"

"I can't wait until you hit the bucket. Besides, I'd rather die happy with friends than dying a sad looser with a mind full of regrets and all people who know of my existence rejoicing over my death!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? He screeched

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you're an idiot for a second there; allow me to dumb it down for you. Basically, you would do the_ world_ a favour if you died."

This sent Six on a rampage as he tried to break through the chains and kill Dragon. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the guards through the floor and the sound proof walls.

"What's going on here maggots?" An unfamiliar guard asked.

"Sounds like another one went insane" Guard two smirked

"Nice to see that my game is working" The Master said delightedly, whilst coming down the stair case.

"Oh, Master, forgive us. It seems like this young boy is trying to attack another." The guard pointed to the still rampant boy.

"Well why not let him then? If he attacks us, you can just shoot him can't you?"

"…As you wish sir…" The other guard obeyed his command and released him.

He charged at Dragon faster than a gunshot to land a bite on his shoulder; Dragon was expecting a punch to the face or something, but this had made things significantly easier. As soon as 'Six' had a firm hold, Dragon bit into his neck, penetrating his wind pipe and burst a major artery. The boy let out a helpless wail of pain before it turned into chokes as he drowned in his blood. Waves of crimson ushered out of his neck and mouth, transforming the cellar into a pool of plasma. Dragon felt as if he was going insane; he'd killed someone, even as self-defence this was uncalled for. The screams and screeches he produced were painful and deafening. He slowly fell to his knees and his cries were fading as his life seeped out of his body.

At last, he keeled over and one last feeble breath broke into ghostly silence. A new scar had calved itself into Dragons conscience. The Celestial Dragon and his henchmen thought that is was a great show and were still terrified of him. They decided to leave before things got to 'bloody' for them.

"You are terrifying, you know that?" Veluchia reflected, abnormally calm about the situation. Dragon dismissed the thought as this probably wasn't the first time she'd witnessed something like this.

"I am a terrible person…" Dragon declared

"No… you're really not"

This comforted Dragon more than he expected. Six down, two to go.

Yet another three years later, the ships course was set to a fairly large country in East Blue. When this news reached Veluchia's ears, her face turned grim; this country was her homeland, Lurabelle.

"Hey, since you heard the news, you've been acting twitchy. I remember you telling me that this is where you were born but…"

"That's not it!" She snapped back un-expectedly. Dragon didn't know what to do

"I'm sorry…" She continued

"It's just…My parents…they were more than just citizens that wanted a good social status." She was now looking Dragon square in the eyes with an expression he'd never seen before. She let out a sigh.

"My name is Anerma D. Veluchia; heir to the throne of Lurabelle."

"Oh" Dragons was stunned. This was the last thing he expected.

"Well I can't believe that something this big managed to dodge all of our conversations for six years." Nothing could surprise Dragon more now so he just tried to act casual about this for Veluchia's sake.

"Just so you know, my middle name is also 'D'"

"Well ain't that dandy? We need to escape, I also heard another rumour going around that that the Master is going to kill my parents; I couldn't care less but this is the opportunity we've been waiting for!"

"…Really?" Dragon asked with a hopeless expression on his face. This was the first he heard of an 'opportunity to escape' and he sure as hell was showing it.

"Listen, we're going to escape from this ship and fulfil our promise!" She declared. She seemed pretty determined to do this so Dragon didn't want to ruin her fun and was willing to going to go along with whatever really…


	4. The not too great escape

"So, what's the plan, your majesty?" Dragon joked.

"Well since we're in the kitchen, try to find a small knife or something able to pic locks with…. And don't call me that."

"Ok, one problem with that; some locks on the cellar door need codes to crack them."

"We're not going back there, I'm planning to escape now."

"But what about the guards?" Dragon whispered. The guard at the door was watching their every movement.

"Pass me that frying pan," Veluchia demanded. Dragon looked at the dirty utensils in the sink and noticed a frying pan sticking out.

"Here," He handed her the pan, knowing full well what he was planning.

Veluchia held it behind her back and stoutly walked over to the door.

"Get back!" The guard warned, pulling out his baton. Veluchia grabbed it immediately and invaded his personal space. She leant in slightly, pulling a cheeky little smirk.

"I don't think so" She gently breathed.

Her other hand rose behind the un-aware guard and she let out a huge grin before smacking him round the back of his head.

"That should do it" She laughed

"Now, the lock picks…"

The chains were designed to scare the slaves more than restrain them because when they were working, the guards attached a chain that was half a meter long so that the slaves could do the chores without it getting in the way to much.

"I found this vegetable knife and this skewer" Dragon responded eagerly"

Veluchia popped her head up. It looked like she was searching the guard for wepons.

"It'll have to do…" she sighed

After a line of failures, they finally got their steel shackles off, only to face a new problem.

"Right… Now, how do we get out?" Veluchia asked

"Frying pan again?" Dragon suggested

"We got lucky that guy only had a baton. Some have guns Dragon. _Guns_. How far will a cooking utensil get? Aside from that, it was dented by his thick head."

"Oooo… is he dead."

"…Probably"

Dragon examined the room. There were two counters stacked with high quality equipment. The walls were made of wood so they could be broken but that would attract a lot of attention.

"There!" Dragon exclaimed. There was a small window at the top of the wall, big enough for a thin person to fit through.

"Great, you're a genius! If we could just get to it…"

"I'll lift you, and then you pull me up," Dragon recommended. Veluchia's face turned solemn,

"How could I pull you up? It's a strait fall."

"… Don't worry about me, I'll think of something."

"Okay…" Veluchia dithered.

Dragon lifted Veluchia by her ankles. She grabbed hold of it and gracefully pulled herself through, just like that, she was free.

'Now, what am I supposed to do?' Two knives lay on the counter next to him. That was easier than he expected. He grabbed them and was about to scale the wall when the door swung open.

"I knew it!" It was the kid with the burn down the middle of his face.

"What do you want?" Dragon asked on edge

"_I_ want to escape"

"Fine, follow me then"

"I don't think you understand" He giggled, Dragon was confused

"I want to escape, but I don't want you to"

"Oh for God's sake I don't have time for this!" Dragon snapped and turned back to the wall. A hand grabbed his collar and he was sent flying across the kitchen.

'Should have expected that would happed' Dragon thought

"Do you really want to mess with a man with knives" He asked coldly.

"Shut up!" He yelled

"You're _such_ a kid you know?" The freak pounced at him but Dragon wasn't in the mood to be playing with him and he punched him in the gut with the back of his knife, winding him. When it came to a fight, even those who survived hell every day were no match for Dragon.

"Sorry" Dragon apologised sympathetically.

He didn't wait a second for him to get. Dragon turned back around and escalated the wall, hoping he didn't stab someone and draw un-wanted attention to himself. When landed outside, Velichia came running towards him from behind the tree she was hiding from and gave him a massive hug and made Dragon loose his footing.

"What took you so long? Are you hurt?" she asked anxiously.

"No, don't worry; it was only one of the other slaves. He was chained up next to me in the cellar so it would be no surprise if he overheard our plans." Dragon tried to sound reassuring.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought that one of the guys with guns found you out!"

"What's with you and 'guys with guns' anyway?"

"Hmm… Dunno, their scary"

"Okay….. Where should we go?

"Well this place looks familiar…" Veluchia pointed in a seemingly random direction

"Let's head that way!"

They walked through a small woodland and quickly found themselves in a city

"YES! I knew this was the right way!"

"How'd you know?" Dragon asked curious.

"Instinct" Veluchia shrugged

"And now that we're here, what should we do?"

"Well first on the agenda, new clothes and haircuts; we stick out like a sore thumb"

"Good point, and I guess pic pocketing is the answer to our financial problem" Dragon had meant it as a joke, but it was actually quite a good idea.

"Exactly! Here's the money I stole!"

"Wait… you already-"

"I stole it from the guard earlier. I said that I'd planned this out didn't I?"

Dragon was speechless.

"Make sure you get something practical"

She gave approximately half of the money and they decided to meet back in the same spot in one or two hours.

Dragon came back in a casual grey shirt and blue trousers although they were covered by a long black leather cloak with a hood. His hair was cut half way between his head and shoulders. He wore polished black working shoes with laces and fine metal tips.

Veluchia on the other hand, took a more stylish approach and wore a silky sky blue dress with slashes down either side for leg room and flexible black leggings underneath. Her hair was tied back with an accessory on the hair band and landed a quarter of the way down her back. She also wore flexible black slip on shoes.

"What'd you think?" Veluchia winked.

"You're _really_ enjoying your freedom aren't you?"

"You bet! What about you…Mr Drifter? ...Seriously, you look like you're going to murder an entire village..."

"And you look like your participating in a fashion show."

"Aw. Thank you, you're so sweet" Dragon never meant that as a compliment, more as a statement but he didn't dare say anything.

"What next?" He asked instead, changing the subject.

"Is that all you can say today?"

"Apparently, but you are the one who said _you_ had this planned out"

"I did say that didn't I…?" she nodded lost in thought

"Well I did plan things out this far, now it's your turn to do the thinking"

"*sigh* should've known" Dragon shook his head.

He thought for a moment and wondered why the Celestial Dragon was here in the first place.

"You said that you're parents offered you to be a slave right?"

"Ah, that's true"

"And you hate them?"

"Ah, I hate em"

"And the Master is going to kill them?"

"Ah, that's what I heard"

"But you don't care?"

"Hell no"

"But you seemed distressed about the news."

"Ah, I care about what happens to the innocent people"

"Then who are they really after?"

Veluchia stepped back in shock

"Tell me, what did you over hear the guards say" Dragon interrogated

"_Well_…One guard said to the other

Guard 1: Hey did you hear? Our next course is to Lurabelle

Guard 2: Yeah, I did. Apparently the Master is a friend of their royal family

Guard 1: That's why the Master's going to kill the-

And that was when the door that separated us closed. But it sounded as if they were about to say _them _and with their topic, I assumed they did."

Dragon clutched her shoulders.

"Don't you see? He's not after your parents; he's after your people!"

"…_And _the last horse crosses the line. I already established that about two minutes ago. I mean _please_, who _couldn't_ take the hint?"

"Let's go back to the harbour then, quickly."

They ran back in the direction they came from until they reached the harbour where the grand noble's ship was docked.

"Wow, look! The whole cities gathered!" Veluchia gasped

"Let's get a closer look; I can't hear what's going on."

They blended in with the crowd and saw that the Master was walking out of his ship, surrounded by body guards.

"Oh my, there are a lot of people gathered aren't there?" the Master stated

"Why yes, and they are _all_ for your entertainment," The king articulated

"Hm, now that's good news. It just so happens that two of my slaves ran off, those ungrateful swine's'."

"Well feel free to take as many as you want" the queen replied.

The crowd started to stir.

"Don't worry, I'll only take a few to make up for my loss, the rest can be slaughtered like we planned… Oh, but there was a little problem. One of the two that ran off was no other than your daughter."

"WHAT!?" The king and queen gasped.

"You mean to say that demon is hiding among us?" The queen exclaimed

"Demon…? But yes, and I blame you!"

The Celestial Dragon reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Parents are always to blame for their child's sin"

He pulled the trigger twice and both the king and the queen fell.

"Now, who shall I take as my new slaves?" He pondered; Veluchia was ready for action and wouldn't stop fidgeting.

He walked up to a young woman with brunette hair and grabbed her arm.

"NO!" Veluchia screamed. Two knives fell from her sleeve and she pounced in to defend the woman. Dragon joined in to help her take out the guards. Dragon stole a sword from one of the guards that he knocked down but he wasn't trained with swords so only found that using it was a bother so threw it away. The guards were easy to defeat for both Dragon and Veluchia, by the way she fought, Dragon thought that she must have been trained to fight like Dragon. The guards were defeated in mere moments and Veluchia wasted no time to charge for her old master. He held the woman up and put a gun to her head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you don't want this woman to die do you?" the Celestial Dragon laughed. Veluchia tensed.

"Just come back to the ship with your friend and I'll spare their lives" He debated

"You're lying" Veluchia decided. She took a deep breath and stared at him, moments later, he fell on the ground unconscious.

'Haki' Dragon felt a Deja vu and a flashback played in his head from their first meeting six years earlier; '"Well, my parents wanted to get rid of me at an early age because of…of…well never mind'

"So that's why…" He thought out loud.

She pulled their old masters head up and insisted that all children looked away. Dragon knew what she was going to do and wouldn't miss it for the world. She took out one of her knives again and made a large gash down his throat. She instantly stepped back because she didn't want her new dress to get stained.

Dragon really liked Veluchia and decided that he wouldn't go back to the Goa kingdom and would live in Lurabelle instead. He felt a strong bond growing inside him and wanted to help her in any way possible.

The crowd cheered for their saviours and the dock went up in an uproar. Their new queen had arrived.

"Good job!" Dragon blushed

Veluchia giggled "You to"

An elderly man stepped out of the crowd to greet them

"Oh my, Veluchia you've grown so much! How long has it been…ten years now is it?

"Umm, I'm sorry, you are?" Veluchia obviously didn't recognise him.

"Just an old man who crowns the new king or queen"

"Oh, that's right, I…" Veluchia looked back at Dragon fondly "I'm the princess" she said in little more than a whisper.

"Not for much longer. You're going to be the queen. Come, today is the day of your coronation. We shall waste no time. I know you'll make us proud."

He led them in the direction of the palace, not giving them a chance to argue.

Veluchia looked uncertain

"Don't worry" Dragon stepped in, feeling the bad vibes. "You'll do great!"

Veluchia smiled

"What about you?" She asked, obviously distressed

"Well everyone in the Goa kingdom probably think I'm dead so I'm in no rush to leave"

"Is this a friend of yours then?" The old man studied Dragon for a while, making him feel nervous.

"I saw you in battle, you're good. Have you been trained?"

"Uh… Yes I have"

"Hmm" The old man looked over to Veluchia and back again

"Well, you see, our old advisor and general of was court up in an….. _Unfortunate _accident and so I've searched for someone worthy of either position. I think you could do both. What do you say? You want the job? I assume that Veluchia would like the idea"

Veluchia's face lit up with joy. "Really? That's great! Will you do it?"

"Of course! But do you think I could do such a thing?"

"We'll just have to find out. Ah we're here!"

Dragon looked to see the palace. It was very old but was in great shape.

"I'll show both of you around after the coronation."

Veluchia was dragged away to get ready leaving Dragon with the old guy. He was a nice person but Dragon didn't know anything about him.

"Why did you offer me the job?" The thought was building up and he felt like he had to ask.

"Well why not?"

"I'm not even from this country; I could be a spy for all you know."

"Veluchia seems to depend and trust you a lot so she will listen to you and trust your advice more that someone she only just met."

"Wait, so _you're_ the old advisor?"

"See? You're smart too. The Head general _was_ blown to a pulp by a bazooka though"

"Delightful… This still doesn't mean that I'm a spy though. In fact, this means that I'm more likely to be one."

"The matter that you keep bringing that up only makes me trust you more"

"That's the opposite of what you're supposed to think"

"You should be getting ready as well. As the new queen's right hand, her safety is your responsibility. Besides, it will give her the confidence she needs. This is so sudden, she needs support from a friend.

Dragon nodded.

'I wonder what my new life will bring'.


	5. A coronation to remember

The royal guards and militants circled the plaza and palace gardens. Instead of the coronation taking place in the throne room, Veluchia insisted that it took place at the main entrance to the palace as she wanted to make a speech to the citizens of her country. The front garden was a long stretch of finely trimmed grass encircled around the front of the palace with a light stone path leading to the city that was closed off by a strong but elegant steel fence and gate that was painted in a beautiful shade of cream. Flower beds wove and spiralled in a never ending random pattern. The main entrance to the palace was about two meters above ground because the designers and builders of the palace really out did themselves making grand stairs that made a large semi-circle embracing the ebony double doors. This was where the crowning ceremony was going to take place. The palace was huge as well, about five stories high, six if you include the bottom floor below entrance. Dragon noticed that for a castle, it wasn't well fortified. This had to change.

The doors opened and Veluchia came into view. Dragon had been waiting next to the door and once she walked through, followed her to the front of the stairs. They exchanged a quick smile as she walked by. Dragon stood behind her towards her right. She was wearing a traditional dress, long, colourful and very wide. Her hair was clipped back but her bangs were left to descend on her front. She looked beautiful. The only difference with Dragon was that he was wearing a suit under his cloak. The crowd of spectators shuffled eagerly to get a good view of their stolen monarch.

The former advisor carried on with the ceremony jabbering about fate and other crap that was passed down from ancient times, but Dragon was more concerned about assassins on roof tops, he couldn't see any but wouldn't miss even the slightest movement go un-noticed. He'd already stationed soldiers on every balcony, window of the palace as well as on the roof, at least three just in-case one had bad intensions. Veluchia knelt down, this was a prime moment for a sniper, but the place seemed clear.

"Anerma D. Veluchia, By the order of heaven and earth, I know pronounce you Queen Veluchia of Lurabelle." The crown of the royal family was placed on her head. It wasn't a huge, way over the top, old fashioned crown. It was rather small but noticeable. It was made of silver and was studded with many diamonds and other priceless jewels. It had a thin structure but looked sturdy and strong. Apparently, the ancestors of this country had a good taste of fashion.

"People of Lurabelle," Veluchia spoke in a clear voice, startling Dragon. He was paying more attention to the ceremony now. He knew what she was going to say; they had discussed it before everything was set up, but he didn't know how she'd say it in front of so many people.

"As you are aware, ten years ago I was sacrificed to the Celestial Dragons because the World Government trusted us and wanted the heir to the throne to learn the secrets behind our history and train to be a great ruler of the era because the heavens had blessed me with a message…. THAT WAS FALCE!"

She was doing better than dragon had expected, she wasn't nervous in the least.

"The old king and queen of this country offered me to the Celestial Dragons because they were scared of my power and offering the heir to the throne would gain their favour! Ten years ago, I was locked out of the palace one night and was ambushed by bandits on the streets. They took me as a hostage and led me back to the palace. They said that they would release me if they paid ten thousand belli. My parents refused to pay even a single belli of their funds, the bandit was about to kill me but I let out a force that is known as 'conquerors king haki' and I overwhelmed their will with my own as well as the palace and everyone who was in the country at that time. This is the truth about my history, and after I was taken away…"

Veluchia shivered as the memories flooded back,

"…When I was taken away, I wasn't trained, I worked as a slave as well as ten other young children. Out of those ten, only four are alive today!"

The crowed had been stunned by the first block of news, but now none could even blink.

"Two of those four survivors are standing here today. And even when all of the slaves were alive, only _one_ of us _dared_ to oppose him."

She pointed Over to Dragon without even looking.

"Dragon, Dragon is the only person who never gave up hope. When he first arrived, he gave the Master a stare that would make even the strongest warriors shiver and when they burned their crest on his face, he didn't even flinch! And I wouldn't be here today telling you this if it wasn't for his strength and support."

Not a word could be heard from the crowd. It was so silent; you could hear a pin fall to the floor.

"Earlier today, I killed a Celestial Dragon and committed the worst sin possible. The World Government won't let this crime slide, no matter what reason. I have declared war on the world and because I am the queen, so has this whole country. Spread this word across the country; whoever is not willing to die for this land, evacuate to safer shores. It won't be long until the Navy will attack us, and they don't care about the lives of innocent pedestrians. They will slaughter any man, woman or child that stands in their way!"

None from the huge crowd ran, this speech was being broadcasted across every place where there was life.

"Thank you for your concern. That is all."

Veluchia turned and walked back into the palace, the others followed.

"That was great, you weren't even nervous!" Dragon applauded.

"I guess I was too angry to think about it"

"I was thinking, four of us survived, that means that there's still a slave that hasn't escaped"

"Don't you mean two?"

"Well, one attacked me so he doesn't count."

"You're horrible you know that?"

Dragon laughed "Got a problem with that?"

"None"

They set off back to the harbour after Veluchia insisted on changing to look for the other slave.

"Good, the ship is still here" Veluchia sighed in relief

"Let's go in then" They headed to the door at the top and were surprised to see a lonely slave sitting there.

"Please could you release me" he asked in a calm voice.

"Sure, that's what we're here to do anyway." Dragon walked over to him and looked at the shackles. He didn't notice before, but they were made from sea prism, the kind they use on devil fruit users.

"Hey, are these…" Dragon started,

"Yes" He confirmed,

"Veluchia, we won't be able to pick the lock on these. We need the key"

She didn't question him

"Try the Celestial Dragon"

Dragon jumped over the side of the ship and made to the corps of their old master. Immediately, he saw the keys on his belt took them.

"Catch" He called whilst jumping back over the railing.

It didn't take long for them to find the right key, only two of them looked any different compared to the others. The shackles fell to the floor.

"What's your name" they asked simultaneously, and then burst out laughing.

"Bartholomew Kuma" he answered in his calm voice.

He was a fair amount bigger than the others, but he didn't look older than them.

"Where is your homeland? I can make arrangements for you to go back there" Veluchia requested

"I don't have one, I was born into slavery" He replied.

"That's just awful" Dragon empathised.

"I want to put an end to slavery, and government labour" Kuma stated

"Well you're in the right place! We just declared war on the government, if you want to fight with us to bring down the government and the Celestial Dragon's rule of terror then you are more than welcome" Veluchia advertised.

Kuma's face lit up "I would be delighted to join you"

A few hours later…

The Celestial Dragon's ship had long since left the shore and news of the 'murder' had spread across the world and was to be on the first page of tomorrow's newspaper. Dragon had set the army on patrols around the outskirts or the island; they had to send word of their safety every half hour, leaving the country in a tense silence before battle. It was advised that the citizens stayed at home until the attack was over; the streets were desolate and silent.

"Reporting in from the eastern shore at Duntar, approximately nine enemy war ships have been spotted. Awaiting your orders."

"Fire cannons, try sink one ship at a time."

"Urgent news from the north coast, many Navy ships are in site, all troops are on standby waiting further orders"

News of enemy activity was reported from all of the patrols. They were attacking from all sides of the island. In total they counted at least thirty war ships. This was going end up in all out warfare. If they planned to win this war, Lurabelle would need allied countries to fight with them. Many other countries were treated badly by the government so it was only a matter of time before a continental war would break out in Eats Blue.

Veluchia helped Dragon with the reinforcements units and both sides suffered many casualties. Then the thought hit him. What if they have reinforcements on the way?

Dragon got the only transponder snail that hadn't called; it was linked to all of their marine units.

"Calling all ships, scout the borders for enemy back up and sink them on site."

"Good thinking" Veluchia exalted "If they have aid that would put us at a huge disadvantage"

"I just hope we can stand our ground until the end. After the battle, we will have to fortify the shores with thick walls, look out posts and more artillery."

The battle lasted for eight hours. Enemy help was on the way but all of their ships were sunk by the army. The battle was decided when Lurabelle claimed victory of the first city and aided the battle adjacent to theirs. After that, the Navy forces crumbled and retreated to send word of their defeat.

"We did it!" Veluchia screeched.

They celebrated with a boisterous banquet in the streets with the citizens. Most of the island had parties and other celebrations. After eating watered down soup am mouldy bread for so long, Dragon and Veluchia felt like they died and went to heaven. When the party died down, they retired to the palace, the noise from outside could still be heard. They sat on a bench in the back garden and watched as the sun melt down the sky. So much had happened in so little time, it was hard to take it in.

Two blossom trees grew on either side of the bench and the beautiful snowy petals drifted in a slow ease. Veluchia sighed and leaned on Dragons chest and he placed his arm around her.

"Today was great." She decided

"We escaped from slavery, killed a Celestial Dragon, and started a war after being crowned queen for five seconds. I didn't even know you were royalty until yesterday night."

Veluchia laughed

"Yeah, but none of this would have happened if you didn't run into the Master six years ago."

"I thought it was the biggest and stupidest mistake of my life, but now, I guess I got lucky. Afterall, I was able to meet you."

Veluchia blushed crazily "Maybe it was fate"

"So getting kidnapped was my fate… I would have never guessed"

"Well the experiences of being a slave to the government could have made you realise how evil they really are and it will… I don't know, make your fate, and change your future or something, I don't know."

Dragon laughed "I don't think that my life will hold much significance, I prefer to stick to the shadows un-noticed."

Veluchia bundled closer to him, getting comfortable.

" You can do both, I mean, we would have lost the war if you didn't think about the aiding ships, and they don't even know you exist."

She swung her arm round across Dragon and they sat in silence as the night started to take the skies and the sky turned red.

Dragon's face started to go red "Veluchia, how would you describe our relationship?"

"Oh well that's actually quite easy. We are two old friends who both have express an obscure fondness in each other that we are too frigid to admit to each other."

Dragon was surprised how hard she hit the nail on the head there.

"Well that escalated quickly, _but_ it's true"

Veluchia giggled "I have lost all of my self-esteem today so I'm not gunna hide it anymore"

They held a tight grip of one another, not willing to let go any time soon. Dragon leant in to kiss her on the forehead to which she replied by forcing him down and distinguished their affections with long, confident kisses.

After that day, Dragon was made an official citizen and lived in the palace with Veluchia and their relationship only grew further and more stable until a few years later, Dragon proposed and they had a private wedding, secret to the rest of the world along with Dragon's existence. The people of Lurabelle all loved them and none feared dying for their country because they were free. Many other countries aligned with Lurabelle and sent aid to each other as they fort against the world. The people in North, West and South Blue and even the Grand line and New world saw East Blue as the strongest sea and the Pirate king, Gold Roger was not seen as an exception of their strength.

However…..

**To be continued….**


	6. Turn of an era, a new curtain opens

It had been almost ten years since Dragon and Veluchia escaped from captivity and declared was on the World Government.

"Hey Dragon I have some news you'd like to hear" Veluchia grinned.

"Oh, really? By the way, the government sent a diplomat to talk to you; they want to end this war."

"Really? When did this happen? I wasn't told about this."

"Well, he just popped out of the blue just a minute ago"

"Okay… I guess my news can wait then"

They walked to the meeting room and the scout was sitting there dressed in a formal, blue suit.

"Ah, your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-."

"Don't give me that crap" Veluchia butted in, not falling for flattery of other cheap tricks.

"Well Ok then, let's just get strait to the point. The government sent me with a proposal, I call it operation Rumpelstiltskin. You'll see why in a minuet.

"Get to the point NOW!" she ordered, Dragon wondered what was wrong with her, she wasn't usually like this.

"Well both sides of the war have suffered extreme losses so we are willing to end this war and clear your name."

"What do you want?" she snapped venomously.

"…and all we ask for in return is your first born child."

Veluchia stepped back in shock and her face turned deathly pale. Dragon thought this scout must have been insane.

"So then… do we have a deal?

"Get out…"she mumbled

"Um… excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I aid GET OUT!" she screamed.

He rushed through the door, scared for his life. She walked over to the table and sat down, head-to-desk. Dragon heard her muffle something but couldn't make it out; he walked over to her and knelt down to her height. She was crying. The sound of footsteps running down the corridor got louder and the door whirled opened.

"Is everything alright your majest-" the royal guard shut up and left when he saw she was crying.

"What's the matter? It was a stupid demand I know but…"

"Dragon…about the news I was going to tell you about…"

She grabbed him and squeezed so hard that he couldn't breathe but he didn't care.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…"

Dragon wouldn't be able to breathe if he wasn't being choked.

"That's great!"

Then it hit him like a hammer to the face and his voice turned solemn

"Do they know?"

Veluchia weakly but franticly shook her head

"I don't know…I mean, I don't think they do but…"

Dragon held her tight and tried to reassure her. That explained her dodgy behaviour.

Attacks from the Navy had ceased for the next eight months. Word of Veluchia's pregnancy never left the palace and only those they truly trusted knew about it, Kuma included, he became a close friend of theirs and a high ranking militant.

"Do they think the diplomat told them I accepted?" Veluchia inquired whilst they were eating

"What are you talking about? What diplomat?" Dragon buzzed obliviously.

She smiled and shook her head

"You know…"

It took Dragon some time to understand what was going on

"Oh, no, I don't think so. I think they plan to end things in one strike. They demand for something absurd and you would never accept, I think they just wanted an excuse to attack. The pirate era must have depleted their numbers drastically. It would make sense if they tried one final attack."

Veluchia nodded

"Oh, I just remembered." She ran out of the room for a second and came back with a box.

"A devil fruit" She answered before Dragon could ask.

"One of the soldiers found it and took it to the palace"

"Do you know which one it is?"

"I looked in a book but it matched the description of two: the Storm Storm fruit and the Wind Wind fruit. It's either a logia or a paramecia."

"So are you going to eat it?"

"Hell no, I'm pregnant, I don't know what would happen if I ate it. You have it."

"Are you sure?"

Veluchia nodded and smiled when Dragon cringed at the nasty taste, then her face turned completely neutral.

"Is something wrong?" Dragon asked

"It's early" That was all she needed to say to make Dragon understand what was happening. He held her hand and led her to the infirmary. It only took Veluchia's presence to make them understand as well. The baby was coming.

Dragon was called out half way through the birth because of an emergency call.

What's the matter? He asked in a hurry.

"Oh, Boss, it's you, thank goodness. It's awful! One of our scouting ships reported that what looks like the entire Navy force is coming over the Red line and could arrive in a few hours!"

"WHAT!?" This was terrible "OK, thank you, I'll send word to all of our troops!"

He knew this would happen sooner or later so all units were already on standby. They were ready for the impact.

When he came back into the infirmary, he saw Veluchia holding a small bundle covered in a white blanket humming a calm tune.

"It's a boy!" she cried

Looking at his awaited baby made all of his troubles fade in an instant. They had already decided on the name long before he was born.

"Luffy…" The words fell out on their own as he carefully held his delicate body.

Dragon explained the situation and they spent their remaining hours with their new son but soon after, the ground trembled anticipating their destined war. Luffy was born just before the attack, one month early. Dragon never believed in fate but this seemed _too_ convenient.

"So their finally here…" Veluchia snarled

Luffy started to cry at the tremors and noise made by the enclosing warships.

"You'd better leave whilst you have the chance" Dragon insisted

"You know that would be impossible."

"But what about Luffy? He's only a few hours old…"

They looked down at the purring baby.

"I don't know." Veluchia confessed.

The eruptions in the earth made the ceiling crumble.

"We need to get out of here before the entire palace collapses!" Dragon ordered

Veluchia was hard on her feet and still needed rest but there was no time. When they got out, the city was already a battle field. All of their troops were attacking the capitol at once. The bank was flooded and the land was split by cannons that fell like rain; impossible to detect in the dark night sky.

"Head for an escape boat, I'll hold them off!" Dragon ordered preying that the child wouldn't cry and draw attention to them. Amazingly, he didn't. He held off attacks that threatened his family and other soldiers and was still getting used to his devil fruit. There was a large explosion that separated them and left Dragon dazed on the floor and for a while, was deafened, the only noise he could hear was a high pitch buzz. He lost consciousness for a short moment but forced himself to bear with it.

"OI, EVERYONE, THE QUEEN IS HERE!" a voice sounded above all the explosions and war cries.

'What? No'

Dragon wavered his way back up and regained sight of his wife and son and ran towards them. Five gunshots crackled through the heavy air. Time seemed to have slowed down, and one after another, the bullets collided with her back and she jerked back in pain, her blonde hair was stained crimson and flew freely in the wind of the explosions and the back of her dress was decorated with a flourishing ruby waterfall. Four of the five was a direct hit; the fifth was a stray and the sharp wail of a baby caught the attention of all troops on both allegiances.

Veluchia knelt down and was about to fall but Dragon stopped her. A long trail of blood dripped down from her mouth.

"Luffy…"She was able to muster. "Please, save Luffy"

Veluchia passed over the keeling child.

"Don't worry….I will" Tears streamed down Dragon's face, shimmering in the moonlight. He was going to lose someone irreplaceable. After all of their years of pain, was it all going to waste? From the day they met, they had a special connection, after all that they'd been through, was this the end? Was the line going to shatter into dust and burst into flames? The warm memories came flooding back

"You can't go; not now. If you fall now, you'll never get to watch Luffy grow up, or know what he'll become. If you leave…"

"He'll be fine, I know it. I don't need to watch him grow up nor see what he will become because I'm already proud."

Dragon looked at her in disbelief.

"He's already strong and when he grows up he will be even stronger, much stronger. With a bit of support, he will live life with no regrets and he will have a dream, just like us. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to fulfil my promise, if you don't mind… could you carry my share and do what I couldn't?"

Veluchia's eyes started to close.

"I will" Dragon nodded as she closed her eyes for the last time and let out a strong force of haki to clear a path to the ocean.

He held Luffy close to him and ran to the small row boat that danced on the violent waves. Dragon was determined to get back to the Goa kingdom and get Luffy medical attention, he was shot by a stray bullet, flung about like a rag doll and breathed in too much smoke and was choking in it. This was not a nice way to enter this world.

Now one noticed them leave and they weren't attacked by artillery on the ships.

'Things are starting to look up' He thought.

Lurabelle was only a grey speck in the distance when Dragon decided that it was safe to drop his guard. He looked down at the miracle baby, he was covered in blood, mostly his own but they had no supplies to stop the bleeding. He applied pressure to the wound. Dragon knew basic medical knowledge in case something like this happened. A shard of lead from the bullet was lodged in his wound but he had nothing to take it out with. Dragon knew that if it stayed there, Luffy's life would be even more at risk than it already was so forced himself to remove it without any equipment. Luffy let out a howl of pain that Dragon winced at but he had to do it no matter how much he didn't want to.

Luffy cried for hours after that and was driving Dragon crazy. He tried all methods to cheer him up but it was futile; he was shot, suffocated and watched his mother die, who wouldn't cry? Eventually he calmed down and closed his eyes.

'Crap! Is he dead?'

Dragon much preferred the crying, at least then Dragon knew he was still alive. Dragon shook him and pinched him but he still wouldn't wake up. He tried to find his pulse through the wad of baby fat but before he could, his finger was bitten. Luffy let out quick, light breathes.

'_HE JUST FELL TO SLEEP!?_' Dragon screamed inwardly, pissed off but relieved.

They drifted for three days without any supplies and saw no passing ships.

'This is a shitty time to be born. Shot, suffocated, traumatised and starved, the list just keeps on growing'

He looked over at luffy who did nothing but sleep and cry, he was starring strait back at him. He looked as if he was in deep thought and his eyes were glazed with a mysterious barrier. He smiled and started laughing. Dragon didn't see what was so funny but this was the first time I his short life that he did so.

'Probably the trauma' Dragon decided. A look of sympathy spread across his face. The boy that laughed instead of cried, it was a mystery that would never be explained.

They reached the Goa kingdom the next day and headed to the nearest medical center. Dragon explained what happened, avoiding any names.

"Well I'll do what I can" The doctor said solemnly. It was obvious that he didn't think Luffy would survive for much longer though.

"It's a miracle that he fought for this long and if he has a tar build up in his lungs, it won't be easy to clear. If he does, I'd say his chance of survival is ten present and if he doesn't, twenty"

Tears welled up in Dragon's eyes

"Then I pray for good luck"

Dragon left the clinic. Word of their arrival was the word of the village; they obviously didn't get many visitors. They kept their distance and gossiped among themselves. A girl in her teenage years came running up to him. She had green hair and her eyes were a strange shade of orange.

"What happened to you, sir?" She asked both with interest and concern.

"There was an accident, sorry, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok, I understand. But at least tell me where you came from" She insisted. She seemed thike the kind to keep a secret but he couldn't be too sure.

"Hmm...?" she pressed.

"If I told you… you'd tell _them_" He walked to the outskirts of the village heading towards the old log cabin he used to call home. The girl was still following him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm just concerned how long you've been traveling for with that baby and you look injured."

"Fine, But don't tell _anyone_" He ordered.

"I won't" she smiled

"…Lurabelle…" He murmured. The girl didn't look surprised at all.

"I knew it" She giggled and ran off.

Dragon forced the jammed door open and gazed at his desolate surroundings. Dust painted the walls and furniture grey.

This will take some time to clean' Dragon perceived.

He passed through the market to buy some general supplies and went back to cleaning the house; he found that cleaning helped take his mind off Luffy's condition so he enjoyed it and the entire cabin was cleared in less than a day. Most things were still in the same place as they were when he was abducted, Garp must have moved shortly after. That would explain the build-up of dust.

His mind filled with anxiousness again and he couldn't help but take flight to see how Luffy was doing.

Immediately after he arrived, the doctor avoided eye contact and pretended he didn't notice anyone come in. Cheap trick.

"How is he?" Dragon forced the words out.

"…Well… our suspicions were confirmed. He has breathed in a life threatening amount of smoke, ash and tar and it has caused a build-up, blocking his wind pipe and is sticking to his major organs. We have transferred him to a hospital, where they are trying to flush it out but…he is so young…and there is a low probability that _adults_ survive his treatment…"

"And what about everything else?" He dared to ask

"His wound got infected and pieces of lead were detected. He also caught a terrible virus from the infection but what worries me most is his laughter. No medical records have any information on this. Trauma or distress could have caused it but a baby's brain isn't developed enough to show these signs. It's a mystery that no one can explain."

There was a long pause.

"Which hospital is he at?"

Dragon watched over Luffy that night, his self-blame and pity kept him awake. He was under intensive care though always laughed and smiled, it was terrifying and the look in his eyes were mocking but cheerful and determined. The doctors predicted that his recovery would take at least a month (if he lived to finish his treatment) but he was healthy and bouncy in just a week, a record breaking time! He still laughed, a lot, but was much more playful and affectionate.

They crossed the city to get back home; Dragon was already prepared it for his arrival but hadn't been there for a few days. Luffy laughed all the way there and played with his father's hair. He pulled it and chewed it and it was horrifically painful.

Dragon opened the door whilst trying to detach Luffy from his hair, it didn't work but his own farther, Garp, was sprawled out across the table, hammered, with empty bottled of sake all over the room.

"_Dad_?" he exclaimed, this was the last thing he expected to see.

Garp tried to sit up and swayed in all directions

He started to speak in a typically drunk voice "All I ever wanted *hiccup*… wat to be a good parent…and I_ failed_" He started punching the air aimlessly. Garp was a violent drunk.

Dragon _would_ take him to bed and give him a glass of water, but he was already carrying someone and this was funny anyway.

"_Whal are yo- _*hiccup* _you doin in my ouse? Ooo ars yuu anyweay?"_

("Who are you- *hiccup* you doing in my house? Who are you anyway?")

"Nice to know that my own dad doesn't remember me" Dragon laughed making Luffy giggle a bit louder.

"D-D-D-Dragon…?" Tears flooded down his face and cried his eyes and lungs out. He was like a five year old girl who's pet dog was caught in a fire.

"I-I-I-I thought you were dead…" he trailed off into more crying. If there was anything about Garp, it was that he only felt one emotion at a time, but he felt a lot of it.

Luffy found the show hilarious and shrieked _even_ louder that he was before, Garp covered his ears with his hands and Dragon was tempted to, but he winced instead. Only after this super sonic boom did Garp realise the third one.

He cocked his head to the side, "Who's the kid?"


	7. The final chapter

Garp studied Luffy, trying to recognise him.

"His name's Luffy"

"Hmmm… Luffy huh… I don't think I've seen him before…" Garp murmured and took a closer look.

"He's my son"

"YOUR WHAT!?" He screamed and fell back.

"It's a lot to take in the fact that you're alive, but you have a son?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, I've been very busy" Dragon lied

"I can tell when you're lying, what really happened?" there was no escaping it, Garp knew when he was lying like second nature. Dragon explained everything and prayed that he would take the news well.

"You're… and he…. This…. This is too-" Garp drifted. Dragon winced as he waited for a reply.

*thud*

Garp had fainted and was muttering in his sleep. Dragon put Luffy down and helped Garp to his bed; this _was_ a lot to take in at one time and threw the discarded bottles away. Garp usually knew his limit when it came to alcohol so wondered what could've happened for him to do something like this.

Luffy started to moan, he preferred to be held than be put to left in his cot to sleep which was fine with Dragon because he would rather hold and protect him. He let out a joyful noise and promptly fell to sleep in his arms. Few hours later, Garp regained consciousness and assumed that the event was a dream; Dragon was tempted to bolt it, and would have if he had a place to go, so he once again braced himself for impact. Garp stared at them.

"Well shit" he passed casually. Dragon didn't dare speak.

"Well, I'll leave the place to you, I'll come and check one you in about three months.

"Is that all? No punch in the face? No rampage?" Dragon asked, suspicious.

"Your alive and I have a new grandson. That's _more_ than I could wish for. See ya"

He opened the door and was stepping through.

"Wait!" Dragon called "Why were you so drunk earlier?"

Garp turned with a half-smile half grave look on his face

"You should know; it's been sixteen years today since your 'death'"

His voice turned to a light whisper "and I'm the one to blame for this…"

He walked out and carefully closed the door.

Dragon looked down at Luffy, the commotion had woken him up and he was now making happy baby noises as he always did.

'Sixteen years huh? Has it really been that long?.

_**2 ½ months later **_

Luffy was squirming around in Dragon's arms like a squirrel falling from a tree; Dragon was terrified that he would drop him. He wondered if Luffy had any digestive problems, but he seemed as happy and playful as ever. It was hard to tell whether he was ill or not.

There was a knock at the door and it startled him so much that he accidentally threw the baby.

"Shit"

Luffy landed with scarce noise, laughed and crawled back to him. Dragon was left gobsmacked; Luffy never ceased to amaze him. There was a knock at the door again and Luffy growled like a dog. The door opened as the guest let himself in and Luffy dived onto his leg, crawled up and clamped their head with a large, gripping, gummy bite.

"AHHHHHH!" Garp screamed

"Dad!?" Dragon questioned

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GGET IT OFF!" He blared

Dragon didn't know what to do, he'd never been in this situation before

"…It feels so unnatural…"

They stood silent for a moment, trying to grasp the situation. Eventually there was a pop and Luffy bounced back onto the floor and crawled back and forth giggling.

"…the great hero of the marines, terrified …by a child. What is the world coming to?"

"I have chased the pirate king round the planet but I've_ never_ been this scared in my entire life" Garp emitted as if he'd seen a ghost.

Luffy went hysterical and was rolling around laughing on the floor.

"Meet my new pet dog," Dragon introduced, "Until just a moment ago, I thought he was a…_fairly _normal baby, but I guess you can't be so sure."

"Anyway, you have a visitor; he claims to be your friend or something"

Dragon looked at the door bewildered and smiled when he saw the familiar face of his friend Kuma. He wasn't there when Lurabelle was attacked and must have felt awful about not fighting. Garp left to 'disinfect his head' and left them alone. Kuma looked down at the hysterical baby,

"That was… unexpected…"

"I'm glad you came, there was something I would like to tell you about."

Kuma directed his attention back to Dragon.

"I know that I'm asking a lot from you but do you want to start a revolution with me?"

"But what about… your son?" Kuma asked avoiding the name that he forgot

Dragon smiled at Luffy and he grinned back.

"Three months"

"As you wish sir… what was his name again?"

"Luffy" A rare grin spread across dragon's face,

"I'll meet you at the tavern in the village in three months; I'll try to find more supporters as well"

Garp came back in the room whist the door closed.

"I swear, if I've caught some freaky disease from his baby germs you're paying. What's this; your friend's left already?"

"Yeah, we both knew what he was here for. I know this is sudden…and if you don't want to, I understand but…. I'm going back out to sea soon and well, Luffy wouldn't be safe if came with me."

"So you want your old man to train him into a strong marine admiral in your absence?"

"Er… something like that…I guess. As long as he's happy, I am."

"Well don't you worry; I already have some experience with being a grandpa so he's in safe hands. Oh and that island is forbidden now."

"Wait, sorry, you lost me at grandpa"

"Oh! I forgot, you don't know. I took in Roger's son."

"You declare a man your worst enemy, chase him round the world, then take his son in and call him your grandson. Only you would do a thing like that."

"Yup, and I'm going to make them train as brothers until they are the strongest admirals in Navy history!"

Dragon smiled "And if they're not?"

"Then I'll force them to be!"

They both burst out laughing, and both for opposite reasons.

Three Months later

It was a calm and rainy knight. A slither of the moon shone proudly through the thin clouds and winter down pour. A mysterious man wearing a hooded green cloak headed towards the tavern, holding something in his right hand.

"Dragon" another hooded figure called, sitting on the corner table in the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, how long have you been here?"

Dragon headed his way and sat down on a free chair. Kuma was about to say something but a gurgling noise caught him by surprise.

"Is that….?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dragon un-tucked Luffy from under his cloak.

"Dad isn't home yet and I didn't want to leave him alone"

Luffy laughed and crawled on the table enjoying the change of location.

"Hmm… aren't babies supposed to crawl at about seven months?" Kuma asked

"Most of them, but Luffy got bored at three months; he could probably walk if he wanted to."

"Anyway, the new recruits are waiting at the coast and are ready to leave when you give the command."

"Good, we'll expand our army in the Grand line, until then, it would be best if we leave unnoticed"

They left the tavern and headed to their ship.

"Oi!" a familiar voice called, Dragon turned round and smiled.

"Oh thank God, I was getting worried"

"Well I'm here now so hand over the kid" Garp ordered

Dragon was going to hand him over, but a strange force stopped him, he looked down at his decedent and tears fell uncontrollably, he didn't want to let him go, he couldn't. Handing him over was like a kick to his heart and then he realised, for the first time in almost six months he realised.

"I love him…" he divulged in less than a whisper "…so much…"

Garp received the baby and passed Dragon some kind of amulet,

"No need to thank me" Garp said as they headed towards the ship again.

Luffy started to cry for the first time since his birth, Dragon tried to ignore it but couldn't help but turn back to look at his son one last time. His screaming got louder and more desperate even with Garp trying to stop it.

'Luffy…it's as if you know what's happening. But don't cry, I promise, I will change this world and meet you again when you're a bit bigger; until then, please wait, don't cry. This is for you.'

The ship sailed off into the foggy waters. Dragon watched as the life he had would in time forget his departure and his existence; the thought hurt, but he knew it was for the better. He looked at the thing that Garp gave him. It was a silver ovular shape on a silver bead necklace, he pressed the side of it and it clicked open. Dragon couldn't hide the smile from burning up his face. It was a locket with a picture of Luffy grinning into the camera. Quite similar to his future wanted poster.


End file.
